


The villains a bad guy. I think?

by Victuurimafia69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Existential Crisis, HoW dO yOu UsE iTaLiCs, I love these stupids so much, I'm such a noob, Keith is a villa, Kisses hopefully, Lance doesn’t know it yet but he in LOVE, Lance is a superhero, M/M, Misunderstood Keith, but we love him anyway, forgot to add that tag until days later, future fluff, heeeeeeellllllppppp, i realised from this I don’t know hunks surname, if I can actually write fluff, klance, lord and saviour please kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuurimafia69/pseuds/Victuurimafia69
Summary: Lance is a superhero and Keith is a villain. That means they unconditionally despise each other. Right?





	1. The superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a voltron fanfic. I hope to give this at least a few chapters but please, dear god, tell me how to use italics on this site without fucking my work that I may or may not have copy and pasted off notes up. *makes puppy eyes* I love Klance, it’s such a great ship and season 8, I have no words for but I hope u enjoy this. Also the idea for this work came from a comment thread by Ellamaridavi and thebicycleoof on insta so thanks. I’m rambling so imma just let u read this shit.

It was another day of fighting and even though he knew what he was doing was for the good of the city Lance’s bruises hurt no less. It was that damn Keith’s fault but no matter how hard they fought, one could not defeat the other.

He sat in a comfortable chair trying to explain to Shiro that everything was always Keith’s fault but was only received with laughs and dismissal.  
“I look forward to the day you two get along.” It was the same old response Lance had expected but it only angered him more as he held a numbing bag of peas to a particularly painful bruise on his forehead. 

He had used his famous excuse for what he called his “battle wounds” as having gotten into a fight in the street which was technically true if all the saving the city, trying to defeat Keith who happened to be the biggest super villain in the city, etc. etc. 

Lance could still remember the day he’d come to visit Shiro and everything has spiralled into hell.

A torrent of rain had hit the city, with giant, looming storm clouds rumbling, hungry for the sight of stragglers, shivering in their soaked clothes and sprinting to find shelter. Or at least that’s how he remembered it but Lance knew himself well enough to guess that his memory could have been slightly exaggerated. 

He had been sitting, minding his own business in Shiro’s living room, when out of the blue, Keith arrived in a puff of evil red smoke, skin a putrid purple and eyes a sickly yellow.

“KEITH?” Lance’s eyes had widened. He could see Keith had frozen from the terror of just seeing him but Lance had already moved into a battle stance.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Lance could clearly hear how completely scared Keith was of him.

“Hey Lance, what’re you daydreaming about?” Shiro said with a smirk. “Is it a guy or a girl”. Lance felt his face heat up from embarrassment and anger at just the thought of him feeling that way about Keith. It was disgusting.  
“It’s not like that!” He exasperatedly explained but Shiro didn’t look convinced. 

Lance gasped after taking a glance at the clock.  
“Shit, I gotta go.” He said a quick goodbye to Shiro then sprinted back home, taking several breaks due to extreme lack of breath and nearly getting run over when chancing a run across the sun baked road before it could reach him. 

5 minutes. He was only five minutes late but his mother treated it like he had come home at 2am after promising to be back by 8pm. It could have been worse. At least she worried about him. Some aren’t that lucky.

Lance went straight to bed with a mind full of the fight with Keith from earlier. He thought through new battle tactics, how to get a step up on Keith and where he would strike next yet he couldn’t get his mind off what Shiro had said. It didn’t mean anything of course; he was just confused. Right?

Lance didn’t sleep that night.

The next morning, he ate his breakfast at the crowded table silently, earning concerned stares from even the little children.  
“Everything all right dear?” Asked his mother, failing to hide the worry in her voice.  
“I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep mama.” He only got more concerned looks.

As on all Sundays, life ticked by with the ominous presence of Monday looming closely in the future, even in Hunk’s house, brimming with enough video games to hide any trace of the floor when messy. Also, Hunk knew about Lance being a hero which made it much easier to make a quick disappearance during times when the city was in need.

They were playing an online shooter against a particularly good team when Lance got a call from Pidge saying that Keith had made another attack, then lost the game, cursing his bad luck. 

He rushed out the door while apologising to Hunk for “doing this again” he continued to then say “Keith must just not be able to stay away from me” with an exaggerated voice then immediately stopped, regretting what he said with a strange twist in his gut. He just hadn’t been feeling right recently.

The fight was the same as always, but different. It was the lack of sleep last night. Lance knew that was the cause but he just couldn’t concentrate on fighting Keith. All he could think about was Shiro’s words from last night and it was messing with him. Each kick and punch didn’t feel worth it and therefore he tried to finish the fight quickly. He was late home again. 

Lance sighed. Another sleepless night of thought awaited him.


	2. The villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an agent of GALRA therefore he has a job to do but Lance keeps getting in the way.

GALRA was an unforgiving place to grow up. Keith had been born and raised in that place of lies and it was all he knew. If you did your job well and made the right connections, you could survive but if not you would be put down, made to do all the dirty work for your superiors and no one would help, no one would give a single damn if you died in the process.

Keith tried to run away once, a long time ago. Some of the children, whose parents are agents, tried to ask him what happened, but to no avail. He remembered the cold of the streets without a blanket. He remembered what it was like to go hungry for days on end. He remembered the chilling feeling as he was escorted back to the white building by men like mountains to the small child and shivering, no longer from the cold but the words they spoke. Words that never left him.

“This is a cruel place. You have to do things you will always regret and there is no escape from that. You will fight against your comrades, just to get a little more power than them. You will watch your friends become cold and cruel. You will realise that you have become just like them. You will hate this place. You will hate everyone here. But it’s better than those streets you can see from your window will ever be. Even as much as you hate this place. Remember being on those streets. Because nothing is worse than that.” 

A grin grew on a stubbles face.

“Also, if you tell anyone about what you did, we will kill you.” 

After that, he followed the rules. He did what he was told to the best of his ability. He made the connections he was supposed to. Keith made a place for himself in GALRA. 

Keiths room was empty of emotion. Just like him. Or at least in front of most people. But he was living through being angry. Seething. At Lance. The only one he could not beat. Lance was the only person Keith could not hide his rage for. After all, he was prancing around the city as if he actually knew what he was doing. As if putting Keith off for a little while could make any difference. 

Back to the point, Keith could only crawl into his own ball of anger, staring into a small mirror while sitting on the end of a white double bed with only a small wooden set of draws next to it. It was plain and simple, how he liked it but if he had looked it would have been obvious that the bed was an expensive make, the mirror had tiny diamonds embedded around its edge and the draws were made of glazed mahogany. GALRA knew his worth and wasted no expenses to make his life comfortable. Keith did not waste enough time to notice things though.

He left for the main office. Down the hall then a right, go down the 15 step stairs and it’s the third door on the left. The directions were ingraved into every agents mind. Keith was used to walking that path though. He was teachers pet in a way. He would enter the office full of sweet words and deceit and do what he was told to. Whatever it involved. Until one day when he met someone he just couldn’t best. The boss wasn’t stupid though. Keith had done a good job for years so it clearly wasn’t him doing anything wrong. That was the only reason Keith hadn’t been put down like the dog he was. 

It was a murder. His first in a while. Keith hoped Lance wouldn’t get involved. Dread filled him. Lance was going to try and stop him. He was then going to go and tell Shiro that Keith was a bad person. Which was true. Technically. Even then, Keith didn’t want his only friend to be dragged into it. That was his one and only fear. 

With practiced precision, Keith killed the man. He shot him through the back of the head. A faster and more peaceful death than the man truthfully deserved, yet Lance still came. Then threw up. Keith recoiled from the look Lance gave him. It was a mixture of disgust, anger and confusion. 

Lance was naïve. Keith knew that some people deserved to die. Hell, that was the only thing that kept him sane.  
“Why?” Lances shaken face sent a cold shiver down Keith’s spine. He wanted to explain. To make Lance understand. He had no choice. The man deserved it. It was justice really.

Even Keith couldn’t believe the words stuck in his throat. He wondered if he ever had. All of a sudden, that wasn’t the problem on his mind. Lance, though noticeably tired out, was currently in the middle of trying to punch the shit out of him and he wanted to visit Shiro quickly before he had to go back- his friendship with someone on the outside was somewhat secretive and one of the only rules he had ever broken therefore it was nice to just be there. 

He didn’t have time in the end. It was noticeable that Lance was trying to finish the fight quickly. Due to that, Keith stretched it out for as long as he could, against his better judgement. Strangely, he didn’t mind. 

When he got back, his lateness was questioned loosely but he only brushed it off as the man being difficult to coerce into an alleyway. 

Keith sat down on his bed and started reading ‘The Secret Life of Bees’ but could barely finish a page before putting it down. He just couldn’t get Lance’s betrayed face off his mind. The feeling of wanting to explain, yet no defence. It was gut wrenching and Keith couldn’t understand why. 

Keith sighed. A night of sleepless thought awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made this way shorter than I was hoping to ;; but I guess I’m still posting it. Who knew writing fanfic would be so fun but stressful?


End file.
